Four letter lie
by LovelyLovec3
Summary: Nicole has never believed in love. The guy she was with proved there is no love. Allison,her best friend, supports Nicole's belief but when Nicole meets Scott and Stiles, does Stiles actually make her believe in love? Or was it just not meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: **The** **is** **basically** **when** **Scott** **and** **Stiles** **find** **out** **that** **Scott** **is** **a** **werewolf**.. **Enjoy** :)

Scott and Stiles were riding in Stiles' jeep. They were still adjusting to the fact that Scott has become a werewolf. Stiles, being his best friend and all, has tried thinking of ways to get through this. But even him doesn't know what to do. And his mind just keeps drawing a blank.

"Okay seriously, how the hell are we gonna get through this…this situation?" Stiles asked looking over at Scott

"I don't know," Scott sighed. "How the hell am I gonna get through this. I'm a damn werewolf!" Scott bit his lower lip.

"Well even though this may not be the best news, but you know I'll help you get through this. You're the werewolf and I'm the best friend who helps. Trust me this is gonna be great."

"Wait shh." Scott said. He stared at the window concentrating hard. He heard a noise. He knew it was faint to Stiles but to him it was clear. Really clear.

"Uh what the f-"

"Shush Stiles. I hear something."

"Like what?" Stiles whispered looking out the window.

"A cry?" Scott looked over at his best friend.

Stiles face went straight to confusion. He looked out the window once more then back to Scott.

"Like a human cry. Someone's crying?" Stiles asked.

"Wait, there's a voice too. I think there's two people." Scott explained.

"So you just wanna stay here and ears-drop or you wanna like check it out, maybe?" Stiles asked.

"It's a girl crying…and there's a guy with her. Probably her boyfriend or something. The guy is angry." Scott concentrated more on the voices.

"Uh what the hell are they doing on the side of the woods?"

Scott turned to Stiles. He gave him a blank face and Stiles shrugged. He looked out the window. He saw nothing. He sighed and got out of the car. Scott did the same and they both made their way to the voices. It wasn't too far from the car but it still was a bit of a walk. The voices got louder and soon they were able to see what was happening. A girl, about their age, was standing up near her possible boyfriend. She was crying but she turned into anger in a split second. The guy was really tall and she was yelling at the girl. But every time the guy yelled something to the girl she would just have more tears flow down her check.

"You really think I can't see through your little act? You're the same bitch. You didn't change. I can't believe waste my time with you. You're nothing." The guy snarled.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm nothing. You don't know what the fuck I've been through." The girl sniffled. Her eyes were red and tears kept flowing down her cheek. Scott knew that this would soon turn into something ugly. He had to step in.

"Hey hey, you don't talk to a girl like that." Scott said sternly. Stiles' eyes got wide but he knew that he had to back his friend up.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy said walking up to Scott and Stiles.

"I'm just a guy who sees an asshole yelling at a girl. Like she said, you don't know what she's been through." Scott said. Stiles looked over at the girl who was staring at Scott. She definitely looked shocked. She looked over at Stiles and wiped her eyes.

"Hey man, get the fuck out of here. This is obviously none of your business." The guy said angrily.

"Well if you're gonna act like that to a girl, then maybe we both shouldn't leave. We can obviously tell that your a low-life who likes yelling at girls. I mean, good for you man." Stiles stepped up.

"Oh now you're getting me mad." The guy stepped close to Scott. He lifted his arm but Scott blocked him and pushed him hard onto the floor. The girl gasped and looked at Scott and Stiles. She looked over at her boyfriend. He got up quick and then charged over at Scott again. He lifted his fist once again but this time the girl pushed him.

"Stop! I hate you. I'm done with this relationship." The girl hissed.

"Ugh, whatever bitch!" The guy said. He stood there still. He started walking away but stopped and said, "I wouldn't wanna date a girl who doesn't put out anyway." The girl's eyes got wide and she turned around. The guy smirked and walked away. The girl sniffled and sighed. She turned back and now she realized she was facing Scott and Stiles.

"I'm sorry about that guy." Scott put his hands in his pockets. He looked around.

"Uh, it's fine. I just need to…relax." She sighed.

"That was fucking crazy." Stiles raised his hands in the air and looked at the girl. But he dropped his hands immediately when he saw her expression.

"And you guys are…"

"Uh, I'm Scott and this is my idiot friend Stiles."

"I'm not that much of an idiot." Stiles looked at Scott.

"Um, anyway thank you for that. I just couldn't handle that myself." She sighed.

"Welcome and what about you?"

"I'm Nicole."

"Well uh, do you need a ride or something?"Stiles asked.

"Fuck, uh yeah i actually do need one."

"I got a jeep so we can just drop you off home… or wherever you need to go." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I need to get home. I need to get out of here." Nicole said in a small voice.

"Uh, yeah then let's just drop you off home." Scott said walking back. There was a silence between all of them but Nicole spoke up.

"I love how randomly I'm getting dropped home by two boys who I never met before. Definitely not a normal day, if I may say." Nicole said while walking beside Stiles.

"Not a normal day at all." Stiles said looking over at Scott, who looked down at the ground.

The three of them went inside Stiles' jeep. Scott sat in the passenger seat and Nicole sat in the back. They were all quiet. Nicole looked out the window. She certainly didn't feel like talking.

"So uh, where do we drop you off?" Stiles asked looking at Nicole through the mirror.

"Somewhere where I can die." She whispered.

"What?" Stiles said. He wasn't sure what she had said. Stiles looked at Scott. And Scott looked back at Nicole.

"Uh just drop me off at 561 Brown street." She said looking at Scott.

"Okay. Hey listen, fuck that guy. He didn't deserve you. He's a total dick." Stiles said.

"Oh trust me, I know. I had to deal with him for months. It's like-I never got away from him."

"Why put up with that shit though?" Scott asked.

"Because even though he treated me like shit, He was the only one who understood me. Well, besides my best friend. But he was the only _guy_ who understood me. Or at least I thought he did."

"You shouldn't be with someone who doesn't make you happy and especially if they treat you like complete shit. It's like a waste of time." Scott said.

Nicole sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back.

"There's just so much you don't know." She whispered.

_"Well, I'm a werewolf. I bet that's something you didn't know." Scott thought to himself. _

"We're not bad guys. If you want you could tell us. I mean, this is could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Stiles chuckled.

"I'm not gonna spill my guts out to you two. No offense." She said.

"You know, I was really counting on this beautiful friendship." Stiles looked at her through the mirror.

"Does he always act like this?" Nicole asked Scott.

"From the day he was born." Scott snickered.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with wanting to have a friend who is a girl. Is it a law that I can't help out a girl?"

"He isn't friends with any girls." Scott told Nicole.

"What? Man, neither do you." Stiles said.

"Hm, well Allison counts as a friend."

"Dude, you just met her."

"Wait, are you talking about Allison Argent?" Nicole asked leaning closer the Scott.

"Yeah yeah. You know her?" Scott asked with a confused face.

"Know her?," Nicole scoffed. "She's my best friend. "

Scott looked at Nicole with confusion in his eyes.

"Best friends? Well, didn't she just move here?" Scott asked.

"Well yeah she did but we were best friends where we used to live. I moved here about a year ago and now she moved here."

"So wait, if you were here for a year then why haven't we seen you in our school?" Stiles asked.

"Because I went to another school but I got kicked out." Nicole leaned back in the seat.

"Kicked out? Damn, You're feisty." Stiles smirked.

"Haha, I'm not that feisty. I just happen to be at the wrong place wrong time. I admit that I'm not a good behavior girl but I didn't do what I was accused of."

"What were you accused of?" Scott said interested.

"Stealing items from other students lockers. I didn't even do that! And they said it happened around the 12th through16th. I was absent the 13th and 14th so it wasn't me. But of course they didn't believe me. But the thing is, when they came up to me I was near one of the lockers. So yeah, wrong place wrong time." Nicole pushed her black hair behind her ears.

"Shit, well that must of sucked." Stiles said.

"Yeah it did and especially when my parents got the call from the principal. My dad believes me but my mom still has her doubts. But whatever my school sucked anyway."

"Well, at least you're at our school now." Stiles smiled.

"And because I'm at your school means we're gonna be best friends?" Nicole questioned. She watched Stiles' face as he talked.

"I wouldn't mind especially because I know you're a blast to hang out with."

"I love how you think you know me." She smirked.

"Why be so distant? Is it a bad thing to become friends with me and Scott."

Nicole sighed and looked out the window for a few seconds.

"I bet you guys wouldn't want to hang out with a girl like me." She said carefully.

"I bet we would actually like hanging out with you." Scott pitched in.

Nicole smirked at both of them.

"And since we-I know Allison a little, we all could become friends."

"Allison told me about you." Nicole said looking straight into Scotts eyes as he turned to her.

"Re-really? What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that she met a guy. A typical guy but he seems sweet. Maybe too sweet but that she would like to get to know you."

"Wow really." Scott replied.

"Has anyone noticed that there's a lot of 'getting to know each other' and 'becoming friends' topics?" Stiles asked.

"You know, I was thinking the exact same thing." Nicole laughed.

"See, I was right about the beautiful friendship."

"Okay but be realistic. What would happen on Monday in school? When we see each other in the halls. Would you really say hi or would you just wave and walk on? Or nod and walk? Or completely ignore each other? I mean, I'm the "new girl" so why even bother saying hi." Nicole said sighing.

She didn't many friends. She never has. Even as a little girl. She had her little friends but once she went into a new class or something, they would no longer be friends. Allison is truly her best friend because they've known each other for about 3 years now. And throughout all those years, they never lost touch with each other.

"I know for sure that when I see you in the hallways I'll come up to you and say hi. When I say 'the start of a beautiful friendship' I mean it." Stiles said.

Scott nodded. "I would do the same. Ignoring you would just be too fucked up."

"Why would it be too fucked up? It's not like we know each other. I mean, I would do the same too I wouldn't ignore you but beyond those hallways isn't anything more than just a 'Hi' or 'Hey'." Nicole said looking down at her phone.

"But what if we got classes together?" Stiles asked.

"Then the start of the beautiful friendship begins." Nicole smirked.

"Sounds like a plan." Scott said smiling.

They arrived at Nicole's house. She jumped out of the jeep and said goodbye to the guys. She started walking to the door but stopped. She turned and looked at the guys.

"By the way, I'm gonna tell Allison everything that happened. She's my best friend so she deserves to know what happened." She smiled.

"When we become best friends, are you gonna tell us everything that happens?" Stiles smirked and Scott smiled.

"Of course. That's what best friends are for." Nicole said waving.

"Can't wait." Scott said as the jeep turned back and drove away.

Nicole smiled to herself. She started walking to the door but as when she opened the front door her phone rang. Allison was calling. Nicole closed the front door and pressed the _Accept _button. She walked up the stairs to her room knowing that this was gonna be a long phone call.

**Review please please , it means a lot to me :D and thanks for reading my story (more chapters soon) **


	2. New School, New Life, New Friends

**Note: The rest of the story is gonna be from Nicole's point of view. **

I flop on my bed, aggravated at myself mostly. Ever since I could remember I've never believed in love yet I still let myself put up with Danny. How pathetic that is.

"Listen, you know that I care for you more than I care for my cousin Ella." Allison's voice buzzed from the phone.

"Oh please, you hate Ella more than you hate Strawberries."

"What? No way, I really hate strawberries. And I do care about Ella, but you know how she is. Like uh- whatever. You know what I mean. I care for you like a sister. I will never let you get hurt."

"Too late for that. Okay, I honestly don't give a fuck what Danny did. I'm mad at myself for letting him in. He's always acted like an ass. Ugh, this shit stresses me out too much." I stare at my ceiling.

"Fuck it. It's over with. You can't change what has already happened. I know that you don't believe in the whole relationship thing but no matter what, someone will fall in love with you."

I half laugh at her statement. "Actually the whole relationship thing doesn't upset me. Love is the thing that I don't believe in. Trust me, I've been with a few guys before and I did have great memories with them but I never loved them. It wasn't even a strong _like_. I just want a guy that doesn't come with complications and no love is there. Because I know I'll get hurt yet again."

"Like a friends with benefits? That would be pretty hot." Allison chuckle.

"Oh gosh Allison, such a dirty mind," I run my hand through my hair. "But sorta like that. Like I'm not sure how to explain it. What I want is to be with a guy who doesn't say 'I love you' or doesn't develop strong feelings. I admit that I do fall for guys but it's never a love feeling. And yes, sex could be involved."

"Ha I love how we're both virgins yet we talk about sex… a lot."

"That's how we roll." I smile.

"Oh gosh. Woah woah i just realize your first day at my school is tomorrow!" Allison screech through the phone.

"Really Allison? How can you forget. Sheesh. Well, I'm excited to start fresh."

"You better be excited. Okay first thing first is that I'm gonna introduce you to my friend Lydia. She's the girly girl type and she's popular but she's actually pretty cool. And I told her that you were gonna come to our school and she said she's excited to meet you. And her boyfriend Jackson is pretty cool too. He's just as popular."

"Popular? What does that word even _mean. _Sounds like a high school from a stupid teen movie. Can't wait." I sarcastically cheer.

"Ah Nicole. Always so sarcastic. But seriously my first day was good and yours will probably good too. Just be yourself but don't get all up in people's faces. I know you can get like that."

"Well excuse me but I just hate that little bossy bitches like to think they're the shit. At least, I stand up for myself unlike stupid little girls who cry over stuff."

"You're awesome, and the best friend in the world. People will see what I see in you and that's funniness, coolness, generous and outgoing. You make me laugh so much it hurts. I know you'll fit right in."

"Well of course cuz I have you." I sing.

"And you'll always will. Listen I gotta do some cleaning up. I'll see you tomorrow. Wait, how you getting to school?"

"I'm just gonna ride my skateboard."

"Okay, Bye love."

"Bye- bye"

I wait until I hear the dial tone then I officially press _End_. I toss my head on my pillow and watch my curtains move from the open window. In the distance I hear the stairs creak. The sound of footsteps getting closer to my bedroom door. The sound of a soft knock enter my ears.

"Honey? You okay?" The familiar voice said.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," I sigh heavily tossing around in my bed. "And this time I mean it."

"Okay honey. Listen me and Randal do believe you about the whole not stealing things from the student's lockers. I know that even though you may not be the sweetest bar in the candy bowl, you wouldn't spend your time stealing from people's lockers."

I smile as my mom said this. I get up and open the door. I see my mom's face light up as she sees me. She was wearing a pink shirt with a pair of sweat pants and her hair was in a messy bun. I give her a hug and she returns it.

"I love you honey." She says kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Mom. And don't worry. I already knew you guys believed me." I smile widely.

"Hmph, of course you did," She let go of the hug. "You ready for tomorrow?" She asks.

"I can honestly say yeah. Wanna start fresh, right?"

"Oh that's exactly what you need. I'm proud of you. Anyway you gonna eat? Randal's making baked chicken and rice."

"Uh yeah. I'll be down in a few." I reply .

"Okay." My mom smiles and heads back down the stairs.

I close my door and change into comfortable clothes. I head downstairs and see my mom and my stepfather in the kitchen, laughing.

"Oh there is miss trouble maker." Randal smile as he turns to face me.

"The one and only." I smile back.

"Okay Kiddo, we got chicken and rice. You want it now, right?"

"Yup please."

Mom and Randal have been married for about 3 years now. My real father is in jail, I only met him when I was 2 and it was through a glass wall. Mom has been raising me and my brother all on her own. My brother, Vinny, went to college last year and we only hear from him once a month. But sometimes he'll come over for a surprise but that was only for Mother's day, Thanksgiving, Christmas and a whole week in April. He truly is a good brother. But he's gone and I'm here with Mom and Randal. Dinner went fast and so did that night. And at 7:00 I woke up.

This morning doesn't feel like a normal one. It's new morning for me because now I'm at a new school. I take my shower and dress in a Blue strapless shirt with a black vest, dark blue ripped skinny jeans and my black Vans. I let my hair out and as soon as I ate my breakfast and had my skateboard and bookbag, I head out for the door. My headphones are in, so I drown out all the background noise. I got to the school and look closely at my new school.

"Nicole!" Allison ran up to me. She hugged me tightly and i return the hug.

"Allison!" I mocked her.

She let go of the hug and looks at me, unpleased.

"I love you?" I smirk.

"You love me? Oh my gosh, Nicole I'm your first love?" She places her hand over her heart.

"Oh my god Allison." I laugh.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Lydia and Jackson." She grabs my hand and we head into the school.

We walk around the hallway. Allison's heels making a sharp noise overtime she took a step.

"SInce when you wear heels, besides at a party?" I look down at her heels.

"Right? Eh, Lydia just made me like them more. These are actually really comfortable." She said facing me. We turn a right and I see a girl and a guy leaning against lockers.

"Lydia, Jackson. This is Nicole, you know my best friend." Allison smiles happily.

Lydia examines me with her eyes. I got to admit she did look very pretty with her strawberry blonde hair. She's wearing a blue ruffle skirt with a white blouse. And of course she was wearing heels.

"Oh my gosh," She embraced me with a hug. "You are gorgeous, just like Allison said."

"Ha well thank you." i smile at her and look over and her boyfriend. Her glanced over at me and smirked.

"Apart of the clique now?" He asked me looking at my face then down at my skateboard. Lydia's eyes followed.

"Uh, you ride a skateboard? Lydia ask with a confused face.

"Yeah, it's my transportation. Isn't it great?" I say tilting my head just a little.

"Well I would of thought that you drove a car or something." Lydia flips her hair and looks over at Allison.

"Uh, well I don't have my license." I say a bit quietly than I intended too.

"Oh well that's okay. Anyway, how do you and Allison know each other." Lydia asks as we walk down the hallway.

"No offense, but I have to go. I have to get my schedule and my locker number and all that crap. I'll catch up with you guys later okay." I say hugging all of them.

"Sure. You know where to get it?" Allison asks

"Yeah, the guidance counselor office. I saw it while we were walking in the halls. See you later." I wave and walk back up the hallway and turn right. I walk into the guidance counselor's office.

"Hello?" A voice says.

"Uh, hi. I'm Nicole Willow. I'm the new student." I say. A woman appears from a separate room. She's carrying a bunch of papers. She drops them on her desk and extends her arm.

"Oh hello. Sorry about the whole mess." She says as we shake hands. From the start I knew she was definitely different from my old guidance counselor.

"It's okay," I sit down on the chair. "Is all that paper about me or…" My voice trails off.

She lets out a chuckle. "Well Nicole, most of these papers are about you but the rest are a few other students who will be coming in after you," She grabs a handful of papers and slides the rest at the edge of her desk. "Looks like you were kicked out of your old school." She raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was accused of something. No offense but is it okay if I can just get my locker and the combination and my schedule. Talking about my old school would only waste time." I sigh

"Of course. I understand. The past is the past. Okay looks like your locker is 330 and your combination is 5-22-34. And here is your schedule." She says as she passes me the papers with my locker/ combination and schedule.

"Thank you." I slightly smile and grab my skateboard and head out. I look at my phone. 3 minutes until the bell rings.

I sigh heavily and walk quickly to my locker. I see 330 and open it gracefully. I jam my skateboard in it and smile as I see it fit perfectly.

"A skateboard? You definitely don't seem like the kind of girl who would own one." A voice speaks up beside me. I look and see that it's Scott.

"Oh really, Scott? Never judge a book by its cover" I smile.

"Wow, funny how your locker's next to mine. It's true; we will become best friends.

"Very funny" I say. The bell rings and most kids exited the hallway. I grab a notebook and pen and walk to my first class. English. Scott waves bye as he turns a corner and disappears. I see my English class and walk inside. I grab a seat in the middle row and look around.

"Looking for me?" A voice asks behind me. I don't even bother to look. I already know it was Stiles.


	3. Smiles and Growls

"Of course I was looking for you." I turn around and reveal a smile at him.

"Oh is it because I'm so awesome." He smirks. For half a second he looks past me but then focuses back on my eyes.

"Most definitely." I nod my head and let out a laugh.

"Most? Wow, I'm special."

"You're weird." I smile and slowly turn to the front of the room.

"Does it turn you on?" Stiles ask casually.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. I roll my eyes. As I turn to face him, I was interrupted by a loud male voice.

"Good morning class," The teacher basically screamed. "Take out your textbook and lets continue from yesterday."

I watch as the other students groan slightly and take out textbooks. I obviously don't have a textbook so I raise my hand. The teacher looks over at me and squinted and let out a sigh.

"Oh yes, and we have our new student here. Nicole, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"What made you come to this school?" A boy from the other row said loudly. All the students look over to me. Waiting for my response.

"Because I love the way the trees look outside." I say sarcastically.

I hear Stiles snicker behind me. The other students look at me like I'm crazy. Oh, but I'm used to it. Some of them smiled and shook their head.

"Anyway, may I get a textbook?" I ask leaning in my desk.

"May? Hmm, I see you're using formal grammar. And yeah. Jade, pass this to Nicole." He said and handed a textbook to a tall girl.

She had blonde hair and her face was a perfect circle. She groaned and when she handed the textbook to me she dropped it on my desk, completely missing my hands that I held out to grab it.

"Okay now, Page 144 class." The teacher said.

History came and went and I had Art next with Allison. Then before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Me and Allison walked in together, laughing.

"There you guys are. I was looking for you guys." Lydia flipped her hair and smiled at us.

"Aw well we had to stop at my locker. Anyway where we sitting?" Allison faced Lydia.

"Here." She pointed to the table and we all sat. Jackson came and sat down next to Lydia.

"So hows your first day?" Jackson smirked.

"Better than I imagined."

"I told you." Allison smiled.

" I see you met uh, Scott and Stiles." Jackson looked at me.

"Yeah, I actually met them yesterday. Long story." I said.

Jackson nodded. Lydia went on about her own story. I glanced over at Allison. She smiled at me.

"I'm gonna get lunch." I say as I get up from the table. They all nod and I get up walking towards the line to get food. I look around and I spot Scott and Stiles at a table near the end of the cafeteria. Oh, I wish I can hear what they're saying. I can already tell who Scott's staring at. Allison, of course. I smile at myself. I get to the food table and grab a tray. I start walking over to the table I was sitting at first but stop and walk to where Scott and Stiles are. I get closer and finally Stiles looks up to me and smiles.

"Y'know Scott it's really obvious you're staring at Allison." I whisper and lean against the table. Stiles chuckles and Scott's jaw dropped.

"That obvious? Does-does she know? Ah fuck I'm so stupid.

"Dude you're not stupid," I sit down beside him. "And nah she doesn't know. I just came from getting food. But seriously go make a move." I eat a bite from my apple.

"She's right bro." Stiles pitched in.

"Okay but how am I suppose to just make a move. She's your best friend, tell me what she likes."

"Well she's a sucker for flowers and she's really into romantic shit but she pretends she's not."

"All girls are into romantic stuff." Stiles looks at me.

"No, I'm not. I hate all the crap."I reply.

"The fuck? I never met a girl who doesn't like romantic stuff." Stiles eyes grew.

"Stiles, I thought we established that I'm not like other girls." I say while eating my lunch.

"Oh sorry. I forgot." He sarcastically says.

"Okay uh back to my situation. Do I just give her flowers or whatever."

"Hm, okay before school ends go to her locker when she's there and ask if she wants to hang out friday.""

But what if she says no?"

"I doubt she'll say no but if she does then just be like if she wants to bring me and you can bring Stiles or whatever. Maybe invite Jackson and Lydia, so she doesn't like it's a date if she doesn't want to go on a date. Okay, listen I doubt she'll say no anyway."

"Like a triple date? Aw Nicole are you asking me out already?" Stiles raises his hands.

"Pssh, of course. Why wouldn't I?" I sarcastically say. I get up from the table and throw my tray in the garbage can which was next to the table.

"But seriously make the move." I walk away slowly."Thanks." Scott calls after me.

"That's what best friends are for." I look over my shoulder and see both of them smiling.

Later that night Allison calls me. I pick her up and instantly she starts to yell happily.

"Ahh Scott just totally asked me out today. Like he asked if I wanted to go out with him on Friday. I'm so happy and Nicole that man is sexy." Her voice screeches through the phone.

"Awww that's so sweet." I smile widely.

"I know. I feel like a little kid again. What should I wear?" She asks but more to herself.

"Okay woah slow down. You have until Friday to figure what you want to wear. Today's Tuesday. You got time."

"I'm sorry, just got a little carried away. But where do you think he's gonna take me?"

"I don't know; ask him."

"Well you should ask him, he's basically your boy best friend plus Stiles."

"Wow Allison, I've only known them for two days."

"And you act as if you've known them for two years."

"Yeah right. Listen Allison I gotta do homework. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Kay. Bye hun."

I hang up the phone and get my textbook from my bookbag. I heard the noises of rummaging downstairs. Then the doorbell rang. I didn't even think anything of it until a voice boomed throughout the whole house.

"Nicole, Get down here!" Mother's voice said.

"Okay, hold up!" I close my textbook and jump out of my bed and out into the hallway.

I headed downstairs and focused on my mother's face. She had a blank face. She's standing in the kitchen and motions me to the door. I sigh and open it without realizing who I was gonna come face to face with.

"Damn, I told you she was gonna be in her pajamas." Scott said smiling at Stiles then back at me.

"Oh my god seriously. You guys came to my house." I whisper-yell.

"Well, it was Scott's idea. He wants to ask you about dating and shit." Stiles leaned against the railing.

"You gotta be kidding me; At this time? It can't wait?" I ask looking back into the kitchen and see my mom cooking. She wasn't even paying attention to me.

"Well it's not just that. We also wanna hang out. Can you hang out?" Scott asked.

"Well it's 6 so maybe. Hold up let me ask my mom." I close the door slightly.

"Mom, can I go to Allison's house for a few. She needs help with stuff." I lie.

"Uh sweetie, I don't know. How long.

"Just until 8-ish. I finished my homework so no need to worry about that."

"Alright, make sure you have your phone on. You gonna go like that?" She looked at me. I look down at my clothes and shake my head.

"No, I'm just gonna change. I'll be quick."

I run upstairs and change into a black shirt and sweats. I put my boots on and run back down the stairs.

"Bye mom." I call out as I open the door and see the faces of Scott and Stiles. She waves at me and gives a weak smile. I close the door and follow them into Stiles' jeep.

"You look comfy there." Stiles laughs at his own joke.

"Well, I just threw anything on. Sorry I don't satisfy your taste." I lean in.

"Oh it's okay. I guess I just have to settle for you." He smiled at me from the rearview mirror.

"Ouch that's cold." I raise an eyebrow. I look out the window and watch as the trees go by. "Uh, where are we going?" I ask .

"The park. You know it sounds fun. We can act like little kids." Stiles said.

"Dude, you're still a little kid." Scott punches his arm playfully. We arrived at the park and it was empty. I would think other teenagers would be here.

"Uh seriously we couldn't hang out tomorrow? I'm feel lazy now." I walk in the middle of them.

"Stop being lazy!" Scott yells and I laugh in his face. I run towards the swings and sit on one.

"What do I do on Friday?" Scott asks lays down on the grass near my swing. He stares up at the sky and Stiles follows.

"Bring condoms." I say while swinging. Scott sits upright.

"What the fuck?" He calls.

"I love how she casually says 'bring condoms'" Stiles laughs.

"Oh come on, I was only kidding. Allison's still a virgin." I say. That got both of their attention. Shit I shouldn't have said that.

"A virgin? Wow, well I'm not gonna think differently of her." Scott says truthfully.

"Well, aren't you guys virgins?" I ask. To be honest, I really don't know what answer they'll say.

"Well uh, yeah." Scott says quietly. Possibly ashamed.

"And you Stiles?" I look over to him. He doesn't look up but his eyes stare at my face."

Yup. But enough about us. What about you missy. Are you a virgin?" He smirks.

"Yeah and I'm not ashamed." I smile proudly.

Their faces are just priceless. It's like they expected me to say No. I roll my eyes and lay down beside them.

"The right guy hasn't come yet?" Scott asks. I turn to lie on my stomach and toss me hair out of my face.

"Yeah, something like that." I nod.

"Exactly." Stiles says with his eyes close. His hands are behind his head.

"So Nicole, you gonna look for a relationship while you're here." He asks.

"Na, with relationships there's feelings and then comes "love". So no I'll keep it simple." I rest my head in hands and watch both of them turn to face me.

"Well obviously there's gonna be feelings in a relationship. That's the whole point." Scott pitches.

"I don't believe in love." I say calmly. Stiles stares at me and Scott does the same. I shrug my shoulder unable to say anything else.

"But if y-" Stiles was cut off by a screeching yell coming from the other side of the park. All of us instantly get up. Nervous and scared. What the fuck was that. The sound of a growl enters the park.

"Fuck! Run now." Scott yells. We all run fast. I look behind and there I see the figure of a- I don't even know.

Oh god.


End file.
